Love Like Demons
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While on a lonely mission to prove herself as her village's only female demon slayer, Sango encounters another female slayer seeking revenge on the demon who killed her family. A night of healing, drinking and passion ensues...yuri, Sango/OC


**Love Like Demons**

**A Birthday Oneshot for Timewaster123456**

A feeling of deep pride welled up in the demon slayer, Sango's, chest as she set her weapons and armor in place and left her room to join her father and Kohaku in the living area. They sat down to breakfast together, and in keeping with tradition, she filled her body with what would be the last home cooked meal she would eat for the next thirty days.

"Do you have everything ready, daughter?" her father asked, his dark eyes radiating with pride and affection, "It is almost time."

"I'm ready," Sango answered without hesitation, "Kohaku, it will be up to you to take care of Kirara while I'm gone, and to make sure that she doesn't follow me. I've explained to her that this is my proving as a demon slayer, and that she mustn't interfere or help me in any way. I think she understands, but she is willful, so I don't know if she'll obey."

"I'll look after her, sister," Kohaku promised, "Just…be careful out there and come back to us safely, okay?"

"I promise I will," Sango answered resolutely, "Don't you worry, little brother. I will be back home again in no time."

"A month is a lot more than _no time_," Kohaku sighed, picking at his food.

Sango smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"It will go quickly," she chuckled, "and before you know it, it will be you who is going out for your proving."

"Me?" Kohaku gulped, glancing at their father, "Erm, yeah! That's right. Do well, sister."

"I will."

She finished her meal, then gathered the small pack of supplies she was allowed on her journey. She hugged her father and brother, then offered her feline companion a last admonishment.

"Kirara, you stay here and look after Kohaku and father. You can't follow me. Do you understand? If you do, then you'll make me look bad. I'm the only female slayer in the whole village, so I need to do this by myself."

Kirara gave a little yowl of dissent and left her side to go stand next to Kohaku. Sango sighed, hoping that the stubborn cat wouldn't ignore her instructions, but it wasn't like Kirara was completely tame, so one couldn't know.

Her preparations done and goodbyes said, she left the slayer's village and headed out into the thick forest, using the path at first, then breaking off into the wild as she moved away from the settled areas. She held Hiraikotsu over one shoulder and extended her sharp senses as she walked, waiting for any hint of danger.

_There are many demons out in these woods, and they come in all shapes and sizes. They can be hiding anywhere and some of them have strange powers, so it's best if I sense them well ahead of time. And since I'm alone, I will have to carefully release poisoned smoke around the area where I will sleep. As much as I feel ready for this challenge, I can't let my guard down. No woman in the history of our village has ever attempted this proving. I have to do well. I want to make father proud and set a good example for Kohaku._

Thinking about her brother and his proving in the future distracted her with more than a little worry.

_Kohaku is so gentle and he doesn't have a warrior's heart. I fear what will happen to him…but no, I can't let that take my mind off my job here._

She refocused on the area around her and quickly sensed several demons in the area. As was expected, she stalked them with ease and dispatched them, then she moved on, sensing more and seeing to their disposal. This continued until near evening, when it came time for her to set up her camp.

Sango removed a packet of dust that contained poison the demons hated, and she loosed it into the air around her campsite. She set several traps, then retired to a well protected cave, where she ate from a collection of berries, fruits and other tidbits she had picked up on her way. When done eating, she carefully cleaned her weapons before lying down to sleep.

Her days and nights passed in much the same manner until three weeks into her mission. It was well past midnight and she was peacefully sleeping when the sounds of demons battling someone nearby broke the quiet of the area. Instantly, Sango was on her feet and grabbing her weapons. She left her camp and followed the loud battle cries and flickering demon scent to a large clearing.

The clearing was filled with a large number of demons, all focused on one slender, armored figure who leapt and kicked at the horde, slashing at them with curved blades on each wrist. Sango's brown eyes narrowed and she squinted at the person for several moments before realizing that the fighter was not male, but was definitely female.

_She can't be from our village_, Sango mused, _because I am the only female demon slayer in our group. She must be from one of the other demon slayer villages. But even among those, female demon slayers are rare._

_Who is she?_

She was, of course, tempted to help, but at the same time, she was well aware that it was expected that she should refrain from interfering with another slayer on a proving mission. Instead, she remained on alert, watching the other slayer leap, turn and strike at the cluster of growling, snarling monsters. Slowly it dawned on her that there was something odd about this slayer's right arm.

_It's not a human arm at all, but made of demon bone!_

It wasn't unusual for a demon slayer to make weapons and armor from the bodies of the demons they'd slain, however to attach and use a demon limb was rare indeed, not just because of the oddity, but because of the fact that the attached limb could still radiate a demon aura, and that could constantly prove troublesome, as it would attract other demons.

Not that this girl looked incapable of handling herself.

_She's amazing! She has obviously trained alongside talented slayers. I don't see a mark of any affiliation to a group I know, but…she is almost through with these demons._

Sango's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as several demons that had slipped away, were approaching from behind the slayer, using the deep grasses as cover. And although the other slayer noticed them, she couldn't manage the demons in front of her and still strike at the ones approaching from behind. Sango tensed, ready to jump to the other slayer's defense, but a moment before she could move, the slayer leapt high into the air in a spinning maneuver, with her wrist knives slashing. Blood exploded around her and the demons screamed as several were torn in half. But the slayer's own cry joined the others as one of the dying demons landed a long slash to her side. She landed on her feet amidst the remnants of the demons, her muscular legs shaking as she stubbornly fought collapse.

_It is never wrong to help another slayer in need_, Sango thought, _I will heal her._

She was concerned, of course, about approaching the injured woman, as the lingering adrenaline from battle could cause her to attack without thinking, especially because she was hurt. But even as Sango stepped out of the brush and made her way to the young woman, the other slayer only looked at her silently through dark, fierce eyes and allowed her to approach. She took her pack down off her shoulder as she approached and gave the slayer a little smile.

"That was amazing," she said appreciatively, "You are a skilled slayer."

"Bullshit," the other slayer panted, wiping the back of her human hand across her sweaty brow, "If I was that skilled, that bastard demon wouldn't have landed a blow."

"That's bleeding pretty badly. Please allow me to heal you."

Sango smiled more warmly.

"I am Sango of the village to the east."

"Kei," the other slayer said solemnly.

Sango held back respectfully as Kei limped to the edge of the clearing, where she had dropped her own pack. She bent to pick it up, then made a sound of agony and dropped to her knees in the grass. Sango rushed forward and eased the young woman onto her back, then she leaned over her, looking down into her hardened brown eyes and grim expression.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Sango asked, smirking slightly, "You fought well. You made that demon pay for injuring you with his life. There is nothing to be sorry for in that."

"I meant I don't want to be a bother. I just need to catch my breath and I'll be on my way."

"Lie still," Sango said firmly, loosening the other slayer's clothing to get a better look at her wound, "I will need to remove your top to clean and bandage this."

Kei's eyes turned inquisitive, then blinked, and she nodded hesitantly.

Given permission, Sango slowly peeled away Kei's torn and bloodied clothing, baring her slim, shapely torso, pert round breasts and pale porcelain skin. She quickly located the slash on the young woman's side and carefully cleaned the wound.

"You will need a few stitches to close the wound."

Kei gritted her teeth, and nodded stiffly.

"Go ahead."

Sango started to pick up the needle, but was stopped as Kei reached over to her pack and took out a small flask.

"Wait," she grunted, "First, something for the pain."

She unstopped the flask, then took a long swallow before holding the bottle out for Sango. Sango blinked in surprise and felt an urge to refuse, but then a stronger one to accept the flask. She brought it to her lips and drank, trying not to react to the heavy, burning feeling. It was followed with a pleasant internal warmth and a return of steadiness.

"You like it?" Kei asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Mmhmm, though I don't usually drink liquor."

Kei took another swig and offered it to Sango again.

"I make it myself. My father taught me how," Kei explained, flinching as Sango began to place the small stitches, "before he died."

"It's good," Sango said approvingly, "It tastes better than anything I've had on this mission."

"You're on a mission?" Kei asked, eyeing her more closely.

"Yes," Sango affirmed, "I'm the only female demon slayer in my village, and this is my proving mission…a sort of coming of age as a slayer, if you will."

"Hmm, so you have been out here for…?"

"Almost a month. I'll be going home soon."

"You look to have handled yourself well."

"I'm determined," Sango answered, "And what about you? Will you be going home soon too?"

Kei gave a sarcastic little laugh.

"This _is_ home," she said simply.

"This?" Sango repeated, "The forest of demons?"

"Yes," the other slayer affirmed, "I am seeking one demon in particular. He is the demon who killed my father. And not until I have his head will I return to burn it and scatter the ashes as an offering on my father's grave."

Sango gave Kei a sympathetic look.

"Have you no other family?" she asked.

"No," Kei replied, looking down at her demon arm, "The demons killed them all. Since then, I've been out here, searching for the bastard demon that led the horde that slaughtered them. I haven't really thought about much else."

"I'm sorry," Sango said, bowing her head slightly.

Kei sighed.

"It can't be helped. Anyway, it's good to have a little company. You'll stay for the night?"

Sango looked around and nodded.

"It's getting late and there's not much time for me to look for a new camp."

"We can share mine."

In a short time, Sango had helped Kei back to the camp, and the two women relaxed around a roaring fire with demon repelling smoke to keep their enemies away. The two exchanged stories and shared a stew Kei made from game she had caught. Then, they drank deeply from Kei's flask until both were giddy.

"Say," Sango said, reaching out to touch Kei's arm with her fingertips, "it didn't escape me that you have an arm taken from a demon. It looks like it gives you extra fighting power."

"It does," Kei affirmed, "The demon I took it from was the one who slaughtered my family. I'll use it to return the favor."

Sango's head was spinning as she nodded in understanding and she fell forward clumsily, only to be caught and steadied by the other slayer. Kei grinned.

"Not used to it, eh?" she chuckled, "You gonna be all right?"

"Oh, f-fine!" Sango lied, "I'm great. It's really…great."

The two young women gazed into each other's brown eyes, smiling. Impulsively, Kei leaned closer and breathed into Sango's ear.

"You smell a lot better than the demons out here," she joked.

Sango giggled.

"So do you."

The fire crackled and the smoke blew in their direction, but neither seemed to notice. Kei nuzzled Sango's soft cheek and her smile widened as she heard a little shivering sigh escape her lips. She turned her head a little more so that their lips touched and was surprised and pleased when Sango not only didn't move away, but she pressed her mouth more firmly to Kei's. Kei's lips parted, and she ran her tongue along Sango's soft, sweet lips. Sango gave another little sigh and parted her own lips, welcoming Kei's hot, plundering tongue.

_I've never kissed anyone romantically before_, Sango mused dizzily, _Not a man and not a woman. But Kei is so strong and beautiful. I love that about her. She's lost everyone she loved, and yet, she still pushes forward, trying to inflict justice for her lost family. With the life that a slayer leads, her fate is not so far from what mine could be._

_I can't bear to think if something that…no, I won't think about it._

_I am sorry that Kei lost her family and I will offer her comfort for that. And when her task is done, I will ask her to come to my village. Yeah. She should have a place, a family. I can help her find that._

But she couldn't say anything of her thoughts as Kei's mouth continued to deeply explore hers, and Kei's one human hand and one demon hand slipped beneath her clothes and began to explore while they kissed. Sango laid back and let her clothes be torn away and she watched as Kei's human hand cupped her breast, then the fingers played with her sensitive nipple. Kei's mouth left hers and Sango groaned and shifted as Kei's mouth pleasured one erect nub, while her fingers stimulated the other.

"I should warn you that my demon hand can be altered a little, so don't be surprised."

Sango opened her mouth to ask just what the other slayer meant by that, but her mouth was immediately claimed as Kei climbed on top of her and started kissing her again.

"Touch me too," Kei panted softly, and Sango realized she had been holding her breath and barely moving.

She let out her breath and relaxed her body, making small sounds of pleasure as Kei's fingers tickled her breast and her mouth latched onto Sango's again, plundering it voraciously. Kei's demon hand slid down Sango's slim torso, nudging her thighs apart and seeking the soft treasures between them.

"O-oh!" Sango moaned, spreading her thighs.

The demon fingers felt strange and more than a little dangerous as they slid between the soft labia and began to caress her. She blushed at the sound that escaped her as the demon fingers easily found her pleasure center and seemed to emit a tantalizing vibration that made her arch her back and moan louder.

"You like it?" Kei asked, "It doesn't scare you?"

"F-feels so good!" Sango panted.

"Good," Kei laughed, kissing her way down Sango's sweat misted body and pushing her thighs open wider, "It's going to get even better."

Sango gasped and her back arched as Kei's mouth found the place where the demon fingers hand been, and her invading tongue went to work, driving Sango into a lusty frenzy. The demon fingers slipped down lower, first playing in the dampness they had teased out of her, then moving on to her slick entrance and plunging inside.

"Ah!" Sango cried loudly, "K-kei!"

Kei continued to devour her with lusty lips and tongue, and the demon fingers thickened inside her, vibrating more strongly and driving Sango to her wits end. She pushed her hips upward against the other slayer's marauding fingers, straining and writhing, as her pleasure crested and began to overwhelm her. Her moans rose into hard, wild cries. Kei's tongue and fingers moved more slowly, gently prolonging the heavy throbs that struck Sango's body. Kei's eyes and lips were smiling as she watched Sango collapse on her back, sighing contentedly. She settled next to her pretty conquest, smiling up at the stars in the night sky above them.

"So, do you fear my demon arm now?" Kei giggled.

"Not at all," Sango laughed, "That felt so good. You know, I don't have a demon arm and I've never been with a lover before, but I would like to return the favor. Kei, could you…show me what feels good to you?"

Kei grinned and sat up, bringing Sango up with her, then she took Sango's hand and guided it slowly down her slender, slightly scarred torso, sighing hungrily as Sango's fingernails dragged along her skin. She kept the hand moving, slipping it down between her thighs, then she carefully guided Sango's fingers to her most sensitive place.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

A furiously blushing Sango managed a gulping yes.

"Stroke gently now.

Sango's fingers moved and Kei shivered and gave a fluttering moan in reaction.

"Like that. Just like that!"

Sango moved slowly down Kei's body, pausing to tenderly kiss the areas that had been bruised and torn in the battle. The slight pain mingled intoxicatingly with the pleasure the less experienced slayer was giving her and Kei' growled and sank her fingers into Sango's hair, stroking, then pushing her downward.

"Use your tongue on me!" she panted feverishly.

She might have been inexperienced, but her long intense slayer training had made Sango quick to learn. She recalled what Kei had done to her, and in moments had the other lady slayer at her mercy. Kei gave in to heavy shudders of a kind of bliss she'd never experienced. She returned to Sango's smiling mouth that still tasted like the place she'd been exploring. They kissed and touched each other more gently, very slowly giving in to their weariness and falling asleep, still entangled.

The next morning, a surprised Sango woke to find herself alone and nearly buried in a sea of bright flowers that had been laid over her as she slept. She found a hastily scrawled note and otherwise no sign of her companion from the night before.

_Sango,_

_Last night was beautiful, and I promise I will never forget it. I'm sorry to leave you without saying goodbye, but there is a demon I must hunt, and I must do this alone. When the demon is slain and my family is avenged, I will find you again. Until then, train relentlessly, fight hard and never forget your pride as a warrior. I will carry you in my heart._

_Kei_

As much as it made Sango sad, she only sighed softly with regret as she gathered her things. Then, she turned back and started walking in the direction of her home.

_My mission is almost over. In a few days, I'll be home again with father and Kohaku. I do hope that someday Kei does find me again. When she does, I will scold her for leaving…and then I will never let her leave again!_


End file.
